


Life is Better with You by my Side

by D_N_Arielle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belle Notte, Boyfriends, Cute, Dinner dates, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, Free!! - Freeform, Hot Cocoa, Kissing, Lots of blushing, M/M, No Smut, Skating, Summer Day, Swimming, Winter, Yukata and wooden shoes, Yuri on Ice Reference, klance, lady and the tramp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy Klance date stories!





	1. Tamaya!!!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO
> 
> I DECIDED TO WRITE MORE MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA
> 
> *ahem* don't mind me...
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (dnarielle) and request stories or share ideas!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!!!
> 
> So I took a chance and tried to write a klance fic... and it's fluffy... two things I am really not used to
> 
> I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS CRAP I'M REALLY NOT GOOD AT FLUFF!!!
> 
> Is this cute? Are they cute? What is cute even... *dies*
> 
> Anywho... Enjoy!
> 
> *edit* holy craps lots of people are reading this... I'm sorry it's garbage

~ ~ ~

The sun had slowly begun to set on a hot summer day bringing forth a cool breeze swirling through the trees. The normally calm streets were bustling with activity as stalls began to open up for the growing crowds. Children ran through obstacles, laughing and playing without a care in the world; mothers attempted to keep everyone in check; friends met up with exasperated shouts; and couples were awe-struck at the beauty of their partners.

A small garden, nestled in its own little oasis out of the way of the gathering crowds, was protected by a powerful tree. Providing shade and roost, the tree stood proudly as it watched over those that sought refuge beneath its branches. A boy leaned against the thick trunk of the tree with arms crossed and eyes carefully scanning the crowd. The beautiful night blue yukata he wore was wrapped loosely around his frame, tied tightly with a light blue obi around his waist. A tanned chest could be seen under crossed arms, the colour accentuating his every feature. With a sigh the boy shifted against the tree, releasing his arms and pulling a hand through his soft brown hair. In that moment, dark blue eyes looked up into the crowd in trepid anticipation; his stomach threatening to release the butterflies that he had tried so hard to quench.

In the warm glow of the setting sun a shimmer of silver cut through the crowd. No one paid much attention as they carried on with their own lives, no one except for the boy who was waiting patiently, who had been waiting his whole life for this moment. The clicking of wooden shoes grew louder as the boy on the tree stood up straight from his resting place. He listened as the sounds of the crowd faded away, leaving only the two of them in their own little world.

“Hey.” Keith spoke softly as he stopped just a few feet away from the little garden.

“Hey, you look…” Lance returned the greeting as he gazed at the boy standing in front of him. He couldn’t finish his sentence before blushing bright red.

Keith stood in front of Lance in his traditional wooden shoes with his hands folded carefully in front of him. He was wearing a beautiful red yukata with different shades of red flowers delicately embroidered on the sleeves, carefully wrapped and tied with a brilliantly eye catching crimson obi. Lance couldn’t help but drink in the sight of the boy in all his glory before finally meeting his eyes. Beautiful deep purple eyes sparkled for a moment before he looked away, returning the blush that Lance had shown earlier. Keith brought one of his slender, pale hands up to his hair and subconsciously twirled the ends in a nervous habit. He gazed back at Lance who had not taken his eyes off the other boys’ face, before blushing again from the affront. Something shiny reflected in the fading sunlight that made Lance take a few steps forward to close the distance between them.

“What’s in your hair?” Lance reached out with his hand as he asked his question.

“Oh, I just thought…” It was Keith’s turn to trail off in his sentence as he shifted his gaze in the opposite direction, revealing the left side of his hair. 

A beautiful silver hairpin had been placed among Keith’s raven black hair, sweeping it back and securing it in place. The ornament depicted a bejeweled silver cat with precious stones of emerald, topaz, sapphire, garnet, and obsidian forming a star shaped pattern on which the cat rested. Lance recognized it immediately as the gift he had specially made for Keith that past Christmas; he wasn’t sure Keith would ever wear it so the sight made Lance light up.

“Oh! It looks beautiful on you!” Lance beamed with pride as he reached out to touch the silver cat; the tips of his fingers gently caressing the precious stones as he met Keith’s eyes “I’m so glad you’re wearing it.”

“I didn’t want to damage or lose it.” Keith whispered into the close distance between them. “It’s so precious to me.”

The two boys blushed simultaneously and backed a few steps away from each other in embarrassment. Lance scratched the back of his head as Keith brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat; heat radiated visibly from both of their cheeks.

“Keith, do you… Take a look around?” Lance gave a side glance to the other boy as he demurely asked his question.

“That sounds great.” Keith smiled softly as he answered, fiddling with the hem of his yukata sleeves.

Lance was the first to start off walking towards the growing crowds and packed booths of the festival. He slowed his pace to match with Keith walking in his wooden shoes. Lance glanced over to the other boy who was so close he could have reached out and touched him. The thoughts brought another swathe of crimson across his cheeks as he cleared his throat and continued forward.

“Lance, what do you want to do?” Keith was the first to break the silence with his question.

“I’m not sure.” Lance looked around quickly and noticed a nearby booth that didn’t seem too busy. “Oh?! How about that!”

Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and took off in the direction of the booth that caught his eye. He slowed his pace as the two of them approached the counter, a wide smile stretching across Lance’s face. The two of them stood there for only a few seconds, but as Keith watched reactions play out across Lance’s face, he could only feel blissful joy himself. 

“A shooting booth! What do you think?!” Lance turned to Keith staring at the other boy from an impossibly close distance. “Did you wanna go first?!”

“Um, sure, sounds good.” Keith mumbled with his eyes cast down, squeezing his hand that had been grasped by Lance. “But I’ll need this back.”

Lance jumped backwards as if he had been shocked, a blush returning to his face. He tried to stutter out an apology but Keith just smiled at him and walked up to the counter of the shooting booth. He spoke to an elderly man behind the counter that didn’t seem to particularly want to be there, but soon enough a toy rifle was produced and handed over to Keith. Lance wandered over to the booth, hands casually behind his head with fingers laced together; he stood off a bit from the other boy so he wouldn’t cause a distraction. 

Lance watched as Keith tried to get into position to shoot into the gallery. It was quickly obvious that his carefully tied yukata was restricting his leg movement. Without a second thought Lance bent down beside Keith and pulled back the bottom hem of his yukata.

“Lance, wait.” Keith stayed in place as he addressed the boy kneeling beside him.

“You can’t shoot with your clothes so tightly wrap.” Lance was focused on what he was doing. “You should allow yourself a bit more movement, like me!”

Keith glanced downwards as Lance continued to gently release some of the fabric bound around his legs. A stretch of flawless tanned skin could be seen across Lance’s chest as Keith couldn’t help but cast his eyes upon him. Defined collarbones were framed beautifully in the wide opening of Lance’s yukata as the sleeves threatened to fall off his shoulders; Keith followed the opening downwards as he watched Lance’s abdominals strain with movement. Keith felt light headed in that moment as he tried to focus on something else; he hadn’t realized that Lance had stopped fiddling and was looking directly at him.

“Told you, more freedom to move.” Lance glanced upwards towards Keith as he caressed the edges of his own yukata. “Try that.”

Even if Keith could speak he wouldn’t have known what to say, so he just turned back to the counter and brought the gun to his shoulder once more. He was able to widen his stance this time, made easier by the adjustments Lance had made. Keith took a deep breath in, focused on one target, and breathed out as he gently squeezed his finger on the trigger. With a loud POP the rifle went off and Keith’s aim was true; he had hit his target dead on, causing the item to tumble from its resting place.

“Woah…” Lance had known Keith was a good shot, but seeing how smoothly the entire event was executed made Lance’s eyes go wide. His surprise soon wore off as he laughed loudly. “That was amazing Keith!”

Keith looked over his shoulder at the other boy’s reaction just as Lance practically jumped on top of him, slinging one arm around Keith’s shoulder. Lance had continued to shout words of praise but the blood currently rushing into Keith’s face and ears was giving him some trouble hearing, and concentrating.

“Um, thanks Lance…” Keith managed to mumble while glancing over at Lance. 

Lance abruptly stopped laughing and seemed to realize he was hanging onto the other boy a bit too closely. Slowly and careful Lance uncurled himself from Keith, his fingertips dragging with a feather-like touch across the back of Keith’s neck. Lance watched as a shiver went through Keith’s body, just before he turned away and hugged his arms to himself.

“It’s a bit cold… Wanna get something to eat?” Lance covered for Keith by feigning ignorance as he turned his head in the direction of the other festival stalls.

“Sure, sounds good. Just hold on a second.” Keith cleared his throat and walked over to the man behind the booth to return the rifle he was still holding, and to receive his prize.

The two of them starting walking off towards the food stalls, trying to make their way through the packed streets of the festival. Lance had seen something that caught his eye and tried to motion to Keith where he wanted to go but it wasn’t quite working. In a moment of frustration and characteristic compulsion, Lance grabbed Keith by the hand and led him through the crowd. The act wasn’t lost on either of them as they tried not to faint from the blood rushing to their heads.

Lance stopped in front of a booth closer to the end of the street and far less packed than some of the spots before. He let go of Keith’s hand when they had gotten out of the crowd, much to the disappointment of them both. Lance smiled when he had reached the booth and looked over at Keith, beaming in excitement.

“So?! What do you think?!” Lance was practically jumping up and down, waving his arms around like an excited bird.

Keith couldn’t help but look over at the other boy, jumping around without a care in the world, and smile just as brightly in his presence. He felt truly blessed to have Lance around that it made Keith want to reach out to touch him in that moment. As Keith’s hand moved forward Lance launched himself towards the counter to place his order. He swung around to ask Keith what he wanted and judging by the hand he was holding up, Lance ordered another five. Keith signed but couldn’t help chuckling to himself; that was so like Lance.

Within minutes Lance had their order and was frantically looking around for a place to sit down. Keith had spotted a picnic table not too far off and motioned for the other boy to follow him. They sat down in relative privacy at the edge of the festival and watched the night’s activities carry one without them.

“Here ya go!” Lance handed a small carton to Keith. “Eat them up while they’re hot!”

“Oh, I was wondering what you bought.” Keith opened up the carton and smiled, inside were five piping hot takoyaki balls.

Keith glanced over at Lance as he had picked up one of the balls and was slowly blowing on it. Lance placed the delicious morsel in his mouth and panicked at how hot it was. He managed to cool it just as he began to chew, smiling from ear to ear as he enjoyed the savory flavours. Keith couldn’t help but giggle at Lance’s reactions, which made Lance lean over and give Keith his full attention.

“You aren’t going to eat?” Lance asked as he took his toothpick and punctured one of Keith’s takoyaki.

“Oh, I will, they are still too hot.” Keith averted his gaze as he glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eye. He watched the other boy as he brought the ball to his mouth while making a small ‘o’ with his lips.

Keith assumed Lance would cool down and eat one of his takoyaki, but after a few seconds of blowing he turned back towards Keith with an outstretched hand and an offering. It took a moment for Keith to realize what was happening.

“Open up.” Lance held one hand under the ball as he brought it to Keith’s lips.

“wha-” Before Keith had a chance to object the smell from the offered food hit his nose. Keith couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation, slowly opening his mouth for the treat he was about to receive. 

Keith closed his eyes as he allowed Lance to feed him by hand. Heat filled Keith’s mouth as he took a bite of the takoyaki that had been sufficiently cooled down beforehand. He opened his eyes to see Lance watching him closely, his eyes sparkling like a clear night sky. His gaze never broke as Keith leaned forward this time, lips parted and wanting. Their eyes spoke words that had never been spoken aloud, as Keith took the rest of his food into his mouth. He chewed slowly and completely before finally finishing with a satisfied grin.

“How was it?” Lance spoke quietly from mere inches away.

“Indescribable.” Keith licked his lips and shifted his eyes to the carton in his hands, gazing up through his lashes towards Lance. “There’s just one thing.”

“Hmm?” Lance raised an eyebrow at the statement. “What’s that?”

“Well… What is this thing?” Keith held up another ball and turned it around between his fingers, studying it from every angle.

Lance couldn’t help but burst out laughing at Keith’s innocent comment. His roaring laughter swelled up and out of him was highly infectious as Keith soon joined him. The two of them laughed for what seemed like hours when they were finally able to calm down and speak again. Lance explained what the delicious little octopus balls were and the two of them continued chatting as they finished their meal.

The night was in full swing as the boys got up from their place at the picnic table, and stretched after a satisfying meal. Keith looked back at the thinning crowd and wondered where everyone was going.

“Come on.” Lance grabbed the hem of Keith’s yukata and started walking off in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” Keith followed, his brow furrowed in confusion but his trust never wavering.

“It’s a surprise!” Lance ran forward leaving Keith to catch up, smiling for the millionth time that evening. 

Lance had run off into the dark for Keith to follow, they were past the street teaming with festival goers and onto a dimly lit path that seemed to head upwards. Keith was struggling to walk on the uneven ground, trying to be careful not to slip in his unfamiliar shoes and he hadn’t noticed that Lance was waiting for him to catch up. Keith lightly bumped into Lance on the walk, causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him forward into his chest, their hearts beating furiously in their chests.

“Woah be careful there.” Lance whispered as he tried to calm his breathing. “Don’t want you getting hurt and end up having me carry you.”

“Sorry…” Keith glanced up at the boy tightly holding him, heat radiated from the places Lance’s hands were in contact with him. “I wouldn’t mind if you carried me…”

Not one to have to be asked twice, Lance immediately bent down and picked Keith up and cradled him in his arms. Although he had asked for it, Keith was shocked that Lance would actually go through with it. He was about to kick up a fit when he saw the grin on Lance’s face, his joy so innocent and child-like. Keith sighed instead and relaxed in Lance’s arms, resting his head against his shoulder. The two of them continued upwards along the path for a few minutes but they both wished it would last a lifetime.

“Here we are.” Lance stated as he gently put Keith back on his feet.

“Where?” Keith looked around as he asked his question, finally looking back to Lance with a face full of confusion.

Lance laughed, big and full in the darkness of the evening as Keith shuttered in response. It was light enough that he could make out the features of the boy standing in front of him, eyes shiny and bright with unspoken words. Keith didn’t get a chance to ask why Lance seemed so happy before the boy took his hand and led Keith further into a small clearing. In front of them was a tiny wooden shrine, seemingly forgotten by time. The two of them sat down and faced the direction of the path they had just come from.

Keith had so many questions, but another shiver ran through him in that moment. Lance caught the movement of the other boy and wrapped his arms around Keith’s slender shoulders, instantly warming the both of them up from rapid heartbeats and blushes. In the cool summer’s evening the two of them sat encircled in warmth as they enjoyed their own little world. As if the night couldn’t have gotten any better, the fireworks festival started.

From their spot in the clearing of a tiny shrine, they had the best few of the beautiful light show. The thunderous claps from the fireworks surrounded them as they simply relaxed and truly enjoyed themselves.

“Keith, I-” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, only to be interrupted by the next set of fireworks going off.

Keith turned his head to face the boy holding him, wondering what Lance wanted to ask. He gazed into the eyes of the other boy and knew in that moment what Lance was going to say. Keith smiled softly in the glow of fireworks as he closed the distance between the two of them. His soft lips gently brushed Lance’s, silently asking if he was allowed, but without hesitation Lance leaned fully into Keith and kissed him deep and longingly. 

The two of them parted with rapid breathes just as the final set of fireworks went off. They turned to enjoy the sight one last time as the signal to the end of their summer. Although the festival was now over, the lives of the two boys had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story (or didn't) feel free to comment and give kudos!
> 
> I SERIOUSLY LIVE OFF PRAISE I NEED IT TO SURVIVE PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	2. I only swim free, Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!
> 
> I think I'll play around and write some more cute klance dates... What do you think?
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions feel free to comment!
> 
> So, again I'm not used to writing fluff... If you want smut go read my other stuff ahahaha I'm sorry *bows*
> 
> I hope I captured Lance and Keith properly so I am sorry if they seem weird!!!
> 
> Okay, okay have fun!

~ ~ ~

 

Another beautiful sunny summer day, maybe a bit hotter than usual so nothing would have been more relaxing than a day at the pool. It was early afternoon when Keith proposed the excursion to Lance, stating how much fun they would have. Only a 20 minute bus ride away and the two of them were standing outside of the change room for the community pool.

“Are you coming in Lance?” Keith asked as he was about to walk in the door and realized the other boy wasn’t following him.

“Oh, Keith… you weren’t prepared like I was.” Lance stood in the beating sunshine with his hands on his hips, shaking his head back and forth. “I’m always ready for anything!”

With that very loud statement Lance quickly zipped off his hoodie and dropped it on the ground in the same manner one might have found at a strip club on amateur night. Keith could only stand there with his mouth hanging open at the absurdity of the scene. Obviously that wasn’t the end of it as Lance held up a hand in a ‘just a moment’ gesture, slowly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, and quickly tore them off along the snaps down either side. Keith burst out laughing and nearly toppled over.

“Impressive isn’t it.” Lance was completely ignoring Keith’s laughter, instead deciding to do a slow spin to show off his lovely Hawaiian themed swim trunks.

Keith had finally composed himself enough to wipe away the tears in his eyes and just shook his head. He would have been lying if he said he hasn’t enjoyed the show.

“Why don’t you go get us a spot in the shade while I get changed?” Keith stated as he turned around to walk into the change room.

Lance walked off to go find a good spot while Keith finished changing. He managed to secure a particularly nice spot, even stealing a few extra picnic table umbrellas to prove ample shade. He couldn’t help but hum Rihanna’s umbrella under his breath, chuckling at how wonderfully talented he was. Lance stood back and admired his work when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He whipped around to ask what took Keith so long when he was blindsided by a metaphorical truck.

“What…” Lance couldn’t compose himself in the least when his eyes caught the pale illuminated flesh of the boy standing in front of him.

Keith managed to look both handsomely masculine and delicately beautiful at the same time. He wore a black pair of swim shorts normally reserved for a professional setting. The tightness of the shorts coupled with the gleaming perfection of his skin caused blood to rush to Lance’s face, as well as other places.

“No way, no way in hell.” Lance lunged forward shaking his head as he grabbed the other boy by the hand. “This won’t do at all.”

“Lance, wait… What’s wrong?” Keith called out but to no avail. Lance was pulling Keith back towards the changing room.

“You. In there.” Lance pointed to the changing room door without turning around.

“Why?” Keith asked innocently.

“Just… I’ll be back in a minute so go in there!” Before Lance had finished speaking he was running off in the direction of the entrance, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Keith in his wake.

Only a few minutes had passed when Keith heard the changing room door open and saw a piece of cloth being tossed inside. He looked up to see a tanned arm waving in his direction, pointing at him, and then pointing to the cloth. Keith walked over and picked it up before finally realizing what the whole situation was about. He smiled slightly to himself as he held the cloth closely to his chest.

Keith left the changing room and found Lance once again guarding their shaded spot by the pool. He couldn’t help but quietly admire the taunt, impeccable muscles of Lance’s back, following downwards as his beautiful brown skin disappeared into the top of his shorts hanging loosely around his waist. Keith could feel his breath catch in his throat as he felt tears well up in his eyes; how on earth had he been so lucky to be with someone so beautiful?

“So…” Keith broke the silence. “How does it look?”

Lance turned around at the question and for the second time that day he nearly died. Keith was wearing an over-sized shirt that Lance had just grabbed from the entrance building, in order to cover him up somewhat. This cunning plan of Lance’s had backfired. Standing awkwardly in from of Lance was a bashful Keith in an over-sized shirt that masterfully fell just past the end of his swim shorts, and displayed Keith’s beautifully shaped collarbones through the large neck opening. He was wearing a boyfriend shirt. If Lance could have thought of anything in that moment he would have made a comment about being glad he wasn’t in a manga where the pervy main character gets a nose bleed when he gets turned on.

“I do have to say though,” Keith continued either ignoring Lance’s silence or not minding it in the least. “What on earth is this?”

Keith was pointing to the front of the shirt where a strange animal (?) was situated. A furrow had formed on Keith’s forehead and Lance couldn’t help but laugh at the other boy’s confusion. Lance was finally able to concentrate somewhat as he cleared his throat.

“That’s the pools mascot apparently; it has a weird name something like Iwa--- Tobi?” Lance was struggling to remember the name of the mascot.

“Okay, but what animal is this?” Keith really wanted to know.

“I think it’s a duck? Or a penguin? It’s cute isn’t it!” Lance grinned from ear to ear at his perfect choice in wardrobe for Keith.

The two of them just looked at each before bursting into a fit of laugher simultaneously. Keith had always wondered about Lance’s taste in cute creatures but that was just another part of him that he loved. Their laughter petered out and Keith walked over to the pool before bending down to touch the water.

“It’s absolutely perfect.” Keith ran his hand through the crystal clear water, thankful that there weren’t many people crowding the pool.

Carefully, Keith slipped into the water and glided out a slight distance from the edge. He turned around and looked back at Lance still standing on dry land and motioned for him to come join Keith in the water. On very rare occasions Lance would display a figure of uneasiness and what Keith would only be able to describe as a powerful wave of negative emotions, too many to be able to understand separately. It didn’t happen often, but Keith knew that behind Lance’s tough exterior was a boy that didn’t quite know how to admit his weaknesses.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Keith swam back over to the edge of the pool and looked straight up at the other boy.

“Um…” Lance wouldn’t meet Keith’s eyes. He fidgeted and shifted his step side to side as if trying to run away. “Well…”

“You can tell me anything.” Keith smiled softly in hopes of getting Lance to open up.  
“Keith.” Lance was finally looking him in the eye. He breathed deeply and held his ground as he blurted out his next words. “I can’t swim!”

Keith looked up at the boy standing in front of him and couldn’t help but smile. It must have been hard for Lance to admit that he couldn’t swim, as his face was obviously distraught. Keith just shook his head slightly, swam over to the shallow end, and turned back to face Lance.

“Come in here Lance, I’ll teach you how to swim.” Keith said softly as to preserve the moment.

Lance merely sighed and started walking towards the shallow end of the pool. Keith was being so sincere by not even laughing at the fact that Lance had no clue how to swim, he really appreciated being taken seriously. Lance reached the stairs into the pool and just stopped to look at Keith. He was standing waist deep in clear blue water waiting patiently. Keith had one hand stretched out towards Lance and without a second thought, the other boy descended down the stairs into the water. Their hands entwined as Lance was literally ready to take the plunge.

“The water’s cold.” Lance stated obviously as his feet hit the bottom of the pool.

“It’s refreshing isn’t it?” Keith smiled and squeezed Lance’s hands tighter. “Now bend your knees.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at the command but didn’t dare joke. He knew he could have said something lewd to make Keith blush, a perfect dusting of rose across his smooth cheeks, but Lance was too nervous to come up with anything good. Instead, he did what he was told and lowered himself slowly into the water.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Keith began to walk backwards a few steps, dragging Lance along by the hands. The boy in the water started to panic in response.

“What?! Moving already?!” Lance couldn’t keep his voice from shaking.

“Lance.” Keith didn’t stop but met his eyes with Lances’, immediately spreading calm to the panicking boy. “I promise I will keep you safe.”

Lance really didn’t know what to say, he felt instantly better hearing those words and knew that Keith would absolutely do everything in his power to keep anything bad from happening. Lance took a deep breath and tried to relax his body. He truly let go of his tension as he kicked off from the bottom of the pool and began swimming. Keith held onto his hands and guided him as Lance kicked his way through the water, a feeling of warm joy spreading through his body.

“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Keith had to speak up over the sound of splashing water.

The two of them reached the other end of the pool quite quickly and both stood up and just stared at each other. Lance broke the silence by bursting out laughing.

“I’ve been making such a big deal out of this all of these years?!” Lance continued to laugh as he drew a wet hand through his short hair, sending it spiking up in every direction.

“Not so bad right? Now we just need to get into deeper water.” Keith chuckled along but more so at the visual of Lance’s new hair style.

Lance simmered down and thought about swimming in deep water. It was definitely still daunting, but knowing Keith would be right beside him the enormous pressure that had been threatening to crush his chest was long gone.

“Okay! Let’s get to it!” Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand before turning and getting into position for another practise pass. Lance didn’t miss the blush that spread across Keith’s cheeks, as he praised the day he got to learn how to swim.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The two boys stayed in the pool for hours, so long in fact they had to be reminded by the staff that the place was going to close down in ten minutes and they needed to get out. The boys had lost all track of time playing in the water. Lance was officially swimming like a fish but Keith was still happy he could beat Lance in any competition. The only time Lance had won a race was when he had pretended to lose his swim shorts and Keith nearly drowned from embarrassment. Lance would not stop laughing at Keith’s expression but it had all been fun and games. Now the boys were rushing to get out of the pool, while also maintaining proper pool rules of no running.

“I can’t believe how late it is!” Lance was the first one through the change room door, followed by a very wet Keith. In all the commotion the boys had left their towels in the change room.

“We better hurry; yuck it’s clinging to me.” Keith reached their lockers but stopped as he tried to peel the clinging, wet shirt from his body. “I hope I don’t catch a cold.”

Keith chuckled and looked up at Lance but realized the other boy wasn’t laughing. Lance was staring with such intensity Keith couldn’t help but stumble back into the lockers and freeze. Lance closed the distance between the two of them, the intensity of his stare never wavering.

“Lance?” Keith said in a breathy tone.

“You’re cold.” Lance wasn’t asking a question but stating a fact. Just as he had spoken those words he reached out towards Keith.

Keith felt his breath catch in his throat as Lance’s long fingers gently brushed along the front of his shirt that was desperately clinging to his form. Keith shivered and looked down as he noticed his erect nipples straining against the fabric. Blood rushed up his neck and face into a full-blown blush. He went to move away from Lance but it was too late.

“I’ll warm you up.” Lance whispered in the silence as he answered Keith’s unspoken question.

Without a second thought Lance stepped forward, picked Keith up, and pinned him against the lockers in one fluid movement. Lance’s mouth met Keith’s with a sense of urgency and wanting that couldn’t be described with words. All Keith could do was melt into the over-whelming warmth that was now spreading through his body. As Lance traced the inside of Keith’s mouth like an artist creating a beautiful painting, Keith wrapped his legs around the waist of the boy pinning him. All Keith could do was try to hang on as the sense of desire surged through him. Teeth gently grazed his lower lip to which Keith let out a low moan that he hadn’t know he was holding. He could feel Lance tense underneath him and assumed the two of them were soon going to break…

“What’s taking so long we’re closing!” A voice yelled in through the door but out of sight from the two boys.

As if they had been shocked the boys tore apart from each other in a moment of embarrassment. They hadn’t even had time to respond to the voice as they heard the front door close soon after the announcement. Keith looked over at Lance and was about to ask a question when something caught his eye.

“What?” Keith couldn’t ask further, only managing to point towards Lance’s chest. Lance looked down and burst out laughing.

“Ahhh it’s the bird from your shirt!” Lance managed to speak in between fits of laughter which had now passed onto Keith. “This is great the bird likes me!”

“What’s not to like.” Keith stated, as he turned and quickly changed into his clothes. He didn’t dare look back at Lance to see what kind of face he had made at that comment.

Lance stood there in silence and smiled towards Keith, he knew he had been lucky but sometimes he forgot just how lucky he was. As he was about to go down memory lane, a slamming locker door brought him back to reality.  
“You’d better get changed or you’re going to be locked in the pool.” Keith had finished changing and was heading for the door. “At least then you could practice your backstroke.”

“Hey!” Lance called after Keith as he was about to leave, while simultaneously struggling to get into his clothes. “I’ve decided that as of today… I only swim free!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love getting Kudos they keep me going! Also feel free to comment especially if you have any ideas for potential future dates!


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished my thesis! Now I can write yayayayay!!!
> 
> Sorry this one is super short! *bows* please forgive me!
> 
> I promise to have more soon enough!!! Enjoy!!!

“Where on earth are you taking me” The boy squeezed against the hand that lead him forward through the sunlit trees, scattered light twinkling off the freshly fallen snow.

“You’ll see soon enough.”

The two boys walked through the silent forest as the wind gentle whistled through the cold, barren branches. A calm Saturday morning after a fresh snow was so remarkably beautiful in its pristine surrealness. Snow crunched lightly underfoot as Keith released a sigh and let himself be lead through such a winter wonderland by the only person he trusted with all his heart.

Through a row of trees on either side of the two boys Keith could see light emerging from a small opening. He tried to focus on what was ahead but as soon as he tried to get a better look the boy walking in front of him suddenly stopped and turned around with such surprising grace.

“Close your eyes.” Lance reached out a gloved hand and gently placed it over Keith’s eyes, asking him to trust that nothing bad would befall him. Keith closed his eyes hesitantly and with parted lips he smiled shyly in response.

Keith could feel the cool winter air caressing the skin of his bare face as he listened to the sounds around him. With his eyes closed Keith could feel a presence so close to him he couldn’t help but scrunch his brows in a questioning manner.

“What’s that look for? Don’t trust me?” Lance chuckled as he leaned in closer, his warm breath mixing with the cool air gliding across Keith’s skin. A shiver ran up his spine as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Before Keith could utter a word Lance had both of Keith’s hands in his own and was guiding him forwards through the snow. The sounds of footsteps through the snow seemed to echo through the trees as Keith allowed Lance to keep him steady towards their final destination. Keith wanted nothing more than to be able to open his eyes and look at the boy that felt so close to him but as the thought crossed his mind the two of them had stopped moving.

“I know that Christmas is not for another three days, but since we both couldn’t get time off work I thought we should do something special today.” Lance spoke softly as Keith could feel his cheeks warm at his words. “Baby, I know it’s cold outside… but open your eyes.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Keith couldn’t help but fully blush at the words Lance spoke but as soon as he opened his eyes Keith forgot about everything. Stepping out into a small clearing surrounded by twinkling, snow covered trees, Keith couldn’t believe his eyes. A string of fairy lights shone beautiful blue as they marked the edges of a perfectly smooth pond. The snow had been carefully cleared from the pond in all directions as Keith continued to scan his surroundings. Closest to them was a fallen log covered with a red checkered blanket that Lance had started walking towards. Keith was absolutely speechless.

“When… when did you do all of this Lance?” The words fell from Keith’s mouth as he felt heat rushing through his face once more.

“Well I planned it a while ago, but I came out earlier this morning to set everything up.” Lance bowed his head to the side in embarrassment, he wasn’t sure how Keith liked it.

“Lance it’s the best gift I could have gotten.” Keith walked towards Lance with his hands outstretched as he embraced to boy standing in front of him.

Standing in the clearing seemingly akin to a magical fairy world the two boys were completely content. Neither one of them wished for their embrace to ever end but Lance wasn’t finished with his gift.

“Here, sit down.” Lance led Keith to the log covered blanket and had him sit as Lance bent down in the snow in front of him. He looked up at Keith through long lashes and wasn’t disappointed when Keith responded with crimson cheeks. “These should fit.”

Carefully, Lance removed Keith’s snow boots and replaced them with ice skates. Keith watched as Lance tied the laces with care before finally realizing what was going on.

“Wait… Are we going to skate?!” Keith panicked at the thought, he had never gone ice skating in his life, what if he made a fool of himself. He didn’t want Lance to see him struggling.

“I know, we’ll take it slow and I’ll show you what to do.” Lance stood up and sat down beside Keith as he spoke, removing his own boots and putting on a pair of skates. “Besides, your gift to me can simply be allowing me the pleasure of being your ice skating coach.”

“Wha?!?!” Keith was absolutely speechless at Lance’s suggestion. He could feel another blush spread rapidly across his cheeks all the way to his ears. Keith wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his hands and pretend to disappear.

“Now come on, let’s dance.” Lance took Keith’s hand once more and led him to the edge of the ice covered pond.

Lance stepped out onto the ice first as he slowly skated around the surface to get a feel for the ice. He wanted to make sure nothing would cause Keith to stumble, although Lance wouldn’t mind being there to catch him. Keith stood watching Lance glide across the frozen pond as if he has truly returned to his own world. The strong muscles of his legs tensed as he kicked off from one foot to the next; Keith couldn’t help but become mesmerized at the sight.

“Here.” Lance held out his hand and waited for Keith to close the distance. Keith couldn’t help but he wary of the situation but something about Lances’ genuine selflessness made Keith want to relinquish all control and give himself over completely to the other boy. Keith took the hand that was offered to him without a word as he finally stepped out onto the ice.

Keith thought Lance would take both his hands and guide him as if he were a toddler taking his first steps. But instead Lance did exactly what he had promised to do; they began to dance. Lance positioned himself at Keith’s side with one arm wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist, drawing him in closely. Every sweeping step Lance took he guided Keith to follow suit and sure enough the two of them were carefully dancing across the smooth ice before them.

A smile spread across Keith’s face as he reveled in the feeling of flowing so gently across the icy surface. He felt completely safe in Lance’s embrace as he looked over to the other boy. Lance had a smile adorning his lips that stretched wide towards his rosy cheeks. Keith wasn’t sure if the extra colour was from the cool air streaming past, or something else entirely.

“Amazing Keith, I knew you would be a natural!” Lance laughed as they continued. He loosened his grip on Keith’s waist intending to let him go on his own.

“No!” Keith shouted as he hugged himself tightly into Lance’s side nearly causing the two boys to fall.

Lance was briefly shocked by Keith’s outburst but he was truly happy as he looked over at the blushing Keith. Just for today Lance decided he wouldn’t tease Keith; it was only one day a year after all.

“Alright.” Lance snuggled into Keith’s side even tighter as he drew his hand down across his hip bone. “Just let me know if you want me to let go.”

Keith nodded slightly but didn’t say a word as the two continued to gently glide along. They were both so absolutely content in the moment that they didn’t want it to end. A brisk wind tossed some of the snow from the nearby trees as Keith shivered in Lance’s hold. Lance turned back towards the blanket covered log and prepared to step off the ice.

“I’m okay Lance, it was just a small shiver I’m not even cold.” Keith seemed to plead with his eyes as Lance stepped off the ice and helped Keith step onto the snow.

“I don’t want you getting sick Keith. Besides…” Lance sat Keith down on the blanket and reached behind to retrieve something. “I brought something to warm us up.”

As if the day couldn’t have gotten any better Lance poured Keith a steaming hot cup of cocoa and passed the warm drink over before pouring one of his own. Keith could feel the warmth radiate through his mittens as the hot steam rose upwards and warmed his face. The strong scent of cocoa seemed to instantly perk Keith right up as he took a tentative sip. It was the perfect temperature as he savoured the delicious flavour. Lance sat down beside Keith and blew across his own cup a few times before finally taking a sip. He smiled in contentment as he released a sigh and rested his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself today, I was so nervous this whole thing would flop.” Lance whispered his confession as he somehow managed to take another sip with his head positioned awkwardly against Keith. 

“Words cannot describe how happy today has made me Lance. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you.” Keith couldn’t help but feel a bit sad, he always felt like Lance took care of everything and he truly wanted to be there in mind, body, and spirit for Lance. He glanced down at the boy resting against his shoulder as Lance gazed upwards; their eyes meeting in a heated exchange of unspoken emotion.

“Stay with me Keith, for now and always, that is what would make me truly happy.” Lance spoke his words softly from such a close distance as Keith felt himself nodding in acceptance. He wanted nothing more than everything Lance could ever give him. The thought made Keith smile in genuine happiness as he realized just how lucky he was.

“If you want to skate some more we can.” Lance sat up and returned Keith’s smile. He paused for a moment before laughter got the better of him and he nearly fell off the log.

“Wha- What is it?” Keith wasn’t exactly concerned, he figured that Lance had thought of something strange.

“I just thought of the perfect thing to teach you next. It would also make an amazing gift.” Lance stood up and pulled Keith into his arms, catching the empty cup and placing it on the log before continuing.

“Oh? What would that be?” Keith inquired with curiosity and excitement.

“I want to see you dance across this frozen water thinking of only me.” Lance leaned forward as he whispered his next words. “I want to see your eros.”

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I AM YURI ON ICE TRASH I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Bella Notte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, it's hard for me to write klance stories sometimes! That being said I couldn't help but smile like an idiot writing/editing this one so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I am always looking for story ideas so please feel free to comment or add me on twitter (D.N.Arielle) or tumblr (dnarielle)!
> 
> Happy reading!

Although the days had become longer, the evenings still possessed a chilliness that seemed to reach deep into the bone. A gentle breeze played through the bare tree branches lining either side of the quiet street as the boy tightened his coat and huddled in on himself for warmth: he quickened his pace towards the warmth of his destination. Flickering street lights came to life as the boy finally reached the stone steps leading upwards to the historic property turned townhouse. Even with a chill in the air he had figured there would have been more people around; but as if the world itself drew a collective breath, peace could be felt in the coming darkness.

The heavy front door was gently illuminated by the soft porch light as the boy reached into his jacket pocket and extracted a key. He had long become used to letting himself into the shared house as the door slowly closed behind him with a thud. A narrow hallway drew back on one side as the light disappeared in the darkness; while a staircase led upstairs to the single unit nestled cozily at the back of the house. The boy reached out for the banister as he walked up the old wooden staircase, not particularly minding the creaking sounds following each of his steps. Finally reaching the top of the stairs, he could feel a moment of hesitation in his steps before shaking his head and reaching out for the door. With a quiet rasp of knuckles on wood the boy tentatively knocked and waited for a response; he was rewarded with the sound of shuffling coming from the other side as the door slowly opened. Soft light flooded the inky darkness as it illuminated the boy patiently waiting to be let inside; a smile graced his lips as if pure joy had just been handed to him.

“Am I early?” Keith asked demurely as he tilted his head to one side and smiled again.

“Right on time.” Responding with his own smile brighter than any sun, was Lance wearing what appeared to be an apron covered in cats. He wasted no time ushering Keith into his home, taking his coat and boots, before hearing a faint clanking sound and running off towards the kitchen.

Keith breathed in the scents wafting through the tiny apartment as he wandered into the living room area, religiously smoothing his hands down the sides of his dark-wash jeans; he couldn’t help but fidget in nervous excitement. The room hadn’t changed much since the last time he visited Lance, as nearly every surface was absolutely covered in plants. Keith wandered over the sliding glass doors that opened onto a small balcony Lance had long since converted into a greenhouse. The sight of twinkling fairy lights greeted Keith as he smiled at their beauty before reaching out to open the door; the musty scent of earth and greenery mixed with already present smells of dinner caused Keith sighed in elation.

“Keith?” Lance called out from the kitchen that was more akin to a nook; he always managed to make even the smallest spaces work. 

“I’m just admiring your plants.” Keith called back without turning around as he slowly closed the glass door to keep the warm humid air in place.

“I’m almost done if you want to take a seat?” A clanging of pots punctuated Lance’s statement as Keith turned to find the small dining table already set. He had planned to ask Lance if there was anything he needed to do, but of course everything was already handled.

The table was small and private, only really allowing a place for two people to eat. A beautiful blue table cloth was draped expertly across the surface as Keith glided his fingers across the surface. Simple yet elegant glasses the colour of a bright blue sky perfectly matched the remaining décor; Lance had already placed an elaborate candle in the middle of the table as the flame danced in the soft light of the apartment. Keith couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Lance pulling out all the stops for their date night.

As Keith wandered over to the other side of the table he noticed that both chairs were placed together rather than opposite to each other; He couldn’t help but smile at the obvious placement. Taking a seat and admiring the flickering light of the candle, Keith closed his eyes to fully soak in the ambiance of his surroundings; it finally felt as if he could relax.

“May I pour you a drink, Sir?” Keith opened his eyes to find Lance standing before him holding a soft cream coloured cloth across one bent arm. He had discarded the adorable apron from earlier as Keith could now see the stylish tuxedo that framed Lance’s lean but athletic figure so well. Keith had to remember to breathe again before he could try to answer.

“Um… Yes please.” Keith couldn’t help but drink in the sight of the boy standing in front of him and feel a bit sad; if he had known how fancy Lance was planning to dress Keith wouldn’t have opted for jeans and long sleeve V-neck shirt. As if Lance could read Keith’s mind a sly smile played across his lips as he leaned over to pour distinctive red liquid into an awaiting wine glass.

“The full moon seems to be casting its radiant light this evening.” Lance stared off out the window as Keith followed his gaze; he couldn’t see the moon as he turned back with a questioning look towards Lance. “Only an elegant being such as yourself would be able to captivate the very light of the moon.”

Keith was at a loss for words once again as he felt his cheeks heat with an obvious blush; Lance always knew what to say and it made his heart absolutely burst with joy. Before he had a chance to retort Lance had placed the bottle of wine on the table and stepped before Keith. The move was slightly perplexing to the boy already seated but Keith was sure Lance was up to something again.

“If you don’t mind, Sir?” Lance removed the cloth from his arm and opened it up, gesturing that he wished to place it around Keith’s neck. Keith immediately understood the gesture as he nodded in approval.

Lance stepped in behind Keith closely as he gently wrapped his arms holding the open napkin in front of Keith; the most innocent of gestures rang fervently between the two. Keith could feel the light whisper of breath beside his ear as the hairs raised on the back of his neck and he fought not to shiver in response. Lance brought the edges of the napkin around either side of Keith’s shoulders, brushing them lightly as skin contacted skin; the abrupt sensation released a shock that travelled down Keith’s spine. As if dancing in choreographed rhythm with each other, Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s long hair, gently moving it out of the way for him to tie a knot in the cloth. As adept fingers played through Keith’s mind, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and release a sigh as he relaxed into the movements. He never wanted it to end, but the night had only just begun.

When Keith had opened his eyes Lance was gone; he figured he must have been more distracted than he wanted to admit failing to realize Lance was no longer in the room. Although curious, Keith was sure that the other boy would show up soon enough with another surprise. Sure enough Keith’s patience was well paid off as Lance strode back into the room with the confidence of a prize winning matador; in his hands was the largest platter of spaghetti and meatballs Keith had ever laid his eyes on. 

“Now here you are!” Lance announced in his best attempt at an Italian accent as he placed the meal on the table. “The best spaghetti in town!”

The overflowing plate smelled absolutely delectable as Keith found his mouth beginning to water. Only after a moment did he realize there would be no way he could finish all that food by himself; he looked back over at Lance who was now busy doing something in the corner of the room. Soft music began to play out of an old record player Lance had bought at a garage sale; it being one of his most prized possessions. He turned around and caught Keith’s eyes as his entire body began to sway with the music.

~ ~ ~ Oh this is the night, it’s a beautiful night, and we call it Bella Notte ~ ~ ~

As if his very soul was made of music Lance glided over to his seat with the precision of a professional dancer. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off the way Lance allowed the sounds to envelope his entire being as he began to smile along with Lance’s dancing. As the boy finally took his seat he reached over and placed a hand on top of Keith’s and returned the most genuine smile; both boys sat in awe of one another before finally returning to reality.

~ ~ ~ Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely Belle Notte ~ ~ ~

“Lance… this is amazing.” Keith’s eyes grew soft as he laced his fingers through Lance’s hand still placed on his own, and brought it to his mouth. In place of words to show his gratitude, Keith laid a soft butterfly kiss on each knuckle. The intimate gesture wasn’t lost on Lance as he blushed and giggled in response, earning another round of kisses from Keith.

Before the feast in front of them ended up cold, Lance and Keith each picked up a fork and decided to dig in; neither boy wished to let go of the other so they simply had to make due with eating one-handed. Although difficult, the two managed to enjoy the meal, stopping only to wipe each other’s chins when spaghetti sauce decided to go rogue. 

~ ~ ~ Side by side with your loved one, you’ll find enchantment here ~ ~ ~ 

“I hope you enjoyed yourself.” Lance leaned over and whispered to Keith, never once breaking eye contact. “I know I did.”

Keith couldn’t help but giggle and turn back to the last remnants of the meal out of shear embarrassment. He had always known Lance was on another level when it came to cheesy romance, but Keith wasn’t ready to admit how much he actually loved the dates Lance planned after seemingly marathoning every romantic movie in existence. Picking up his fork and swirling it into part of the remaining pile of spaghetti, Keith looked over out of the corner of his eye to see Lance mimicking the gesture. With a smile pulling at the sides of his lips Keith wasn’t sure he could ever be happier than he was in that moment.

~ ~ ~ The night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near ~ ~ ~

The two boys opened wide and slid the remaining forkful of spaghetti into their mouths in near perfect harmony. Keith opted to admire the flickering candle light as he slurped the dangling noodles into his mouth; Lance on the other hand was watching Keith as if he was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Lance quickly realized the one in a million coincidence that was occurring as he carefully leaned towards Keith, trying not to alert the other boy. As they continued to eat Keith felt a tug coming from the now taunt noodles as he frowned in confusion and slowly turned his head; he was definitely not expecting what awaited him.

Sharing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs the two boys had entwined their shares together, and as they ate the distance between them grew closer and closer. As Keith turned his head their lips finally met as if the fates themselves were smiling down upon them. A blush graced Keith’s pale cheeks as Lance chuckled at his reaction, leaning slowly into a kiss with the taste of tomato sauce and spices still fresh on their lips. The entire situation was so strange but Keith forgot it all as he placed his fork down and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. After what felt like eternity the two pulled apart in a fit of laughter that only grew stronger when they realized how much of a mess the other one had become. Fingers still entwined, Keith gave Lance’s hand a squeeze as his eyes softened; his other hand gently tracing its way down, Keith cupped the side of Lance’s face as if his hand was made to fit there forever. Lance blinked slowly and sighed into the warmth of Keith’s hand as a smile played across his lips; Keith couldn’t help but return the sentiment.

“Was that your wonderful idea of dessert?” Keith spoke softly as he rubbed the pad of his thumb along Lance’s cheekbone, tracing the other boy’s soft skin as a form of comfort. 

“Hmm~” Lance closed his eyes for a moment as he turned his face to kiss the palm of Keith’s hand, finally opening his eyes once more to gaze longingly at Keith. “Actually…”

“Actually?” Keith could feel the heat rise up his chest as he tried to calm himself, his hands feeling clammy from the rush of adrenaline. Keith watched as Lance sat up, eyes absolutely sparkling as he braced himself for what was to come.

“Actually, I made pie!” In all the excitement Lance had nearly forgotten as he jumped up and bounded towards the kitchen; Keith could only sit back in awe of his absolutely adorable boyfriend.

“I wish tonight would never end.” Keith whispered to himself as the final soothing notes of music drifted through their perfect sanctuary.

~ ~ ~ For this is the night, and the heavens are right, on this lovely Belle Notte ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
